


Never

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of Implied That They're Humans Instead of Birds, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: There were several things that Huey swore he'd never do. But life kind of had a way of happening.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a prompt that said simply "Imagine your OTP in the State Farm 'Never' commercial." And I knew that I had to write it, though I never necessarily got around to it until just now. So here!

Huey sat with his brothers, watching as everyone around them sat and talked with their significant others. Daisy was showing off her new ring, and Della was gushing over it excitedly-- Huey was pretty sure he saw Goldie try and take it, too, despite it being in broad daylight-- and it just seemed like a _lot._

**"I'm never getting married."**

"Never?" Dewey asked, looking at his older brother.

"Never," Huey confirmed, "I mean, look at that. Such a hassle before the wedding even happens, and then life slows down considerably."

Louie smirked. "For a guy who's never been and swears he'll never be married, you sure have the notion of marriage pegged."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever."

_Huey sighed, pocketing the ring that he had just purchased. This was it. He was finally going to gather up the courage to ask Violet to marry him..._

_He just hoped that she would say yes._

Midnight grocery runs were never Huey's favorite. At the very least, though, Violet was usually there with him to endure the long, quiet half hour or so that was often spent in the lonely aisles of the grocery stores.

They held hands, debating their options of chips, as someone else came into the aisle. They didn't bother to glance up until the loud, wailing cry of a baby emerged. Huey glanced over at the newcomer and frowned. He glanced at his wife, who was warily studying the scene before them.

**"We're never having kids."**

She shook her head in agreement. "Definitely."

_"Violet?" Huey asked, sounding concerned._

_"In here!" came the return call._

_He set their dinner down on the table before going to find her in the bathroom._

_"Violet?" he asked again, growing even more concerned when he spotted her sitting on the floor next to the toilet._

_"I'm fine," she answered before he could ask, "just..."_

_He sat down next to her and she smiled a little, leaning into him before pulling something out from the bin with extra toilet paper and Violet's feminine products. He raised an eyebrow, watching her. His confusion grew when she took the item and handed it to him. It had been wrapped in toilet paper to hide what it was from him._

_"Just look at it."_

_He unwrapped the toilet paper, still looking at her as he did it. Once he had it fully unwrapped, he glanced down at it. It was a little plastic stick with a small screen-like thing on it that showed a small plus sign._

_"Violet...?"_

_"I'm pregnant," she whispered softly, smiling a little._

_Forgetting his words from several months before, Huey laughed a little, pulling her in for a hug._

Huey's brothers had just left for McDuck Manor after spending a day babysitting the twins for Huey and Violet.

Violet smiled softly, taking Orion in her arms before sitting down on the couch. "I'm so glad that we're close enough to your brothers and family that they can take care of the kids for us, even at the last minute."

"Isn't it nice?" Huey agreed, taking Cassie in his own arms and kissing the top of her head, **"we're never moving."**

Just like with every other statement, Violet nodded her agreement. And, of course, like with every other statement, this one was brought to a close quickly.

_Huey huffed as he hauled the last box of stuff into the new house. Now all that they had to do was wait for the crew to come with their furniture in the next few days... He looked over at Violet, who had pulled a few blankets out of one of the boxes. She had laid one out on the floor of their new living room, letting the twins lay down and either play or sleep on it, while wrapping another blanket around herself. She had laid down next to the kids and fallen asleep there on the floor._

_Huey smiled softly, going to kiss her cheek before kissing Orion and Cassie too. Then he grabbed a spare blanket, wrapping himself up and following his wife's lead._

Cassie tugged at her father's shirt. "Spray me, Daddy!"

He laughed softly, quickly changing the hose setting before playfully spraying his daughter. She let out a loud peal of laughter, and he grinned.

Violet looked up from where she was trying to convince Orion that, while they _were_ getting the car wet at the moment-- they were cleaning it, after all-- there was absolutely no reason for him to relieve himself onto the vehicle. She smiled a little at the sight of her husband playing with her daughter.

"Why don't you go play with Cassie?"

Orion lit up and ran to go join them, and Violet stood up. Just then, a car drove by, right through the "gutter" section of the road... Which was flooded with water from the family's attempts at washing their car. It effectively drenched Violet, causing her to scowl.

"That car's too big to be going around neighborhoods willy-nilly like that!" she exclaimed, "especially not when there's water nearby..."

Huey put down the hose as she began wringing out her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little wet, is all. Promise me we'll never be like that, especially not with a big car?"

He laughed. **"We're never getting one of those."**

Violet smiled a little before reaching to pull him closer to her. She quickly kissed him before taking the sponge she had been using and quickly wringing it out over his head. Before he could respond, she smirked, dropped the sponge, and ran inside to get changed.

_Huey looked at Violet. "What do you think of this one? It has plenty of leg space for everyone-- that'd be helpful for when the twins grow up-- and three rows of seats! That gives Cassie and Orion some space for themselves."_

_Violet nodded. "Alright. We'll take it."_

There was toilet paper all over.

"Violet! I thought I told you we should keep the toilet paper out of reach of certain three-year-olds."

"I'd come in and see the damage," she called back, "but Orion made a mess of the wall out here."

Huey sighed a little. **"We're never having another kid."**

There was a brief silence, one that he could tell was more of a meaningful pause than a "Just give me a second to respond to you; I'm busy cleaning up crayon here" thing. He frowned, standing and going to find Violet.

"Vi?"

"I... Kinda meant to tell you earlier. I'm pregnant again."

Huey sighed once again before noticing one of the illustrations on the wall. His son had drawn the four of them, all holding hands. As stereotypical as this picture was for a young kid's drawing, it still made Huey smile. He reached out to touch the crayon markings with one hand, using the other to reach for Violet.

This was all his family... Violet and the twins, and the new baby. He pulled his wife in for a hug, kissing her forehead.

"All right, then."

_They had all cuddled up onto the couch, all five members of the Duck family. Huey had Violet leaning onto his shoulder and both of his daughters in his lap while Orion cuddled into Violet. He should've known that they would all fall asleep in the middle of the movie, and maybe he had known, subconsciously._

_He smiled a little, holding them all close. **"... I'm never letting go."**_


End file.
